There are extensive published reports relating to the production of hydrophilic colloids by the aerobic propagation of bacteria of the genus Xanthomonas in aqueous nutrient media. The earliest work in this field was done at The Northern Regional Research Laboratory of The United States Department of Agriculture at Peoria, Ill. and is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,000,790. Modified fermentation processes are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,020,206; 3,391,060; 3,427,226; 3,433,708; 3,271,267; 3,251,749; 3,281,329; 3,455,786; 3,565,763; 3,594,280; and 3,391,061.
The hydrophilic colloids produced by Xanthomonas species are polysaccharides which contain mannose, glucose, glucuronic acid, O-acetyl radicals and acetal-linked pyruvic acid. These gums and their derivatives have found wide food and industrial applications. Of special interest is the increasing focus on the use of Xanthomonas polymers in displacement of oil from partially depleted reservoirs.